Materials
Starscape has six materials currently within the game, all of which can be used at a Manufacturing sector to craft an array of items - things like Ships, Weapons, and Armor, to name a few. These materials can all be acquired in a number of different ways, ranging from simpler methods like mining, all the way to looting them from destroyed ships in combat. Korrelite Korrelite is the most common material within Starscape, and thusly the least expensive. It's used in many crafting recipes, and is rather important if only for that use. Along with Reknite, Korrelite progressively becomes less common the further you are from the core, as the other more rare asteroids take precedent. Acquisition Korrelite can be obtained quite easily by most means, as it's easy to mine en mass just outside of the Citadel, and can also be bought with credits at the Marketplace if you don't fancy mining it up. You can also run across it while looting graveyards, or wreckage following combat. Reknite Reknite is just a hair less common than Korrelite, but not by much. Considering both are common enough to be found just outside the Citadel in large amounts, it's fair to group them together. It is, however, used in fewer crafting recipes than its silver cousin. As mentioned above, Reknite becomes more rare the further you are from the core, as potential asteroids for it are overtaken by those of less common resources. Acquisition Reknite is fairly easy to obtain, found in massive amounts outside of the Citadel. It is also very common in graveyards, seemingly moreso than any other material - although this is yet to be confirmed. It's also quite easy to buy, being only ten credits a piece at any marketplace. Gellium Gellium isn't all too hard to obtain, appearing in many secure systems outside of the Core, and almost any unsecure system that has asteroid fields within it. It's not used in many crafting recipes, but of the three marketplace materials, maintains the highest price. Acquisition Gellium is very easy to mine, given its unique and very easily spotted green coloring. Once you've left the core system, it's fairly easy to come across. Furthermore, it can be bought at marketplaces around the galaxy. Axnit Axnit is a slightly rare material, being the first of the six that cannot be purchased at a Marketplace. It doesn't start appearing in asteroid fields until you arrive in unsecure systems, but appears quite often once you've managed to get to the frontier - where the wild systems are. Acquisition Axnit can be mined in unsecure and wild systems rather easily, however these systems may be dangerous should you come across other player. For newer players, it may be better to get your Axnit by killing drones in secure systems, as Axnit drops fairly often from them - plus, it helps gain the vital knowledge of how combat works in Starscape. Narcor Narcor, referred to as Blucor by much of the community, is a somewhat rare material, most often found in special locations known as anomalies. Due to this, Narcor can be somewhat challenging and rather expensive to mine. It's used in many crafting recipes, and is necessary for most upgrades. It begins appearing primarily within the anomalies of unsecure systems. Acquisition Narcor can be found in anomalies within unsecure systems, where it spawns as an asteroid. It also spawns within normal asteroid fields in Wild systems, if you haven't got scanning probes. It can also be purchased rarely from trade freighters for one credit less than it sells for at marketplaces, making that a viable way to make some easy credits if you're willing. Red Narcor Red Narcor holds a unique title, being Starscape's rarest material. It's needed for every Elite tier upgrade, and boasts a very good selling price at the marketplace compared to all of the other materials, and a very high value in player trading due to the challenging nature of its collection. Acquisition Red Narcor is not terribly easy to come across, but not at all impossible to find. It gets more common the further you are from the core, but only appears within anomalies. It's best to look in any wild systems for Red Narcor, as this is where it is most likely to appear. It can also be obtained from any drone command ships in quantities of up to 15, making its collection possible in secure systems if you fight squads within said systems.